dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Yoru
883097fdb5e7acecd53a2697b07b6934.jpg 27892a58bfe101a187a9bfa5c07c972a.jpg tifa_lockhart_by_overweight_cat-d6scut6.jpg Appearance 48474200489.jpeg|Young Katsumi tumblr_kuxs7o7K2V1qzjlz4o1_1280.jpg|Current Katsumi cait_s_by_erina-d7474jk.jpg|KPD Officer Katsumi tumblr_nx1b8bsOgQ1uzp97ro1_1280.jpg|Soul and Body Meld / Aki and Katsumi foxfire_ahri_transparent_background_by_77silentcrow-d6uocbh.png|Flame Empress Fox Form Ahri_MidnightSkin.jpg|Sky Empress Fox Form 6a12faa9657371b1f563e9cd225ed555-d52aq8p.jpg|Thunder Empress Fox Form challenger_ahri_by_dutomaster-d8ex0sl.png|Galaxy Empress Fox Form Behavior/Personality Falling in love and falling out of love so quickly really can arm a girl if it was her first love. Oh well. While no one would really know, the emotion that drives her life the most is her absolute fear of what she committed. She is constantly hounded by the spirits of whoever she's killed; every time she turns around she sees a remnant of them. Her mind constantly replays events with these spirits to the point where she will make a vocal response to someone not there. Most people would assume she’s silent, but Kat is actually trying to focus her mind on anything but what her mind is conjuring. While she is very alert to her surroundings when she needs to be, on the whole she’ll space out. These massive gaps of time where she stares at nothing can last for an entire hours and she sometimes tries to physically attack what she is dealing with. The best way to think of it is Kat is someone who is straddling two different realities at once, one of which she wants to be free of. The entire world goes on around Kat, but she doesn’t really emotionally respond to it. Kat can talk and acknowledge the world, but she doesn’t really seem to “feel” anything about it. Someone can (and has) confessed their love straight to her face and she can ignore it or simply demean it. She doesn’t really get mad, sad, jealous or scared. It’s comparable to say that she doesn’t really care about the consequences of anything she does. That’s not to say that Kat can’t smile, she seems to take a certain delight in telling people how they are about to suffer because of her. While she may not use emotions, she certainly knows how people react to certain situations and thus makes preparations based on the emotion that someone is exhibiting. There are some emotions ( like love) that she doesn’t understand, though it seems that when someone is willing to die for the way they feel; she finds interest in the emotion and might research it in a subtle way. This is actually something that Kat is very proud of. She believes that her hate is a source of power and conquering it makes her extremely strong. The hate she feels comes from losing her chance to ever have a normal life. She learned to become a killer and nothing else. Realizing the emptiness of that fact, she killed the source of her hate. Another person took her place and was going to follow down the exact same path, but this girl was left alive. She uses her own hate to fuel her reason to cause destruction and gain control. It is the reason she can watch someone suffer and smile while it is happening, it also what had killed off her emotions. Since she has been corrupted by this feeling, she feels like everyone else is too. Since everyone has it, if she is capable of mastering the emotion then she’ll be better than those that are controlled by their own hate. Fighting Style Base Style: STREET FIGHTING Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who don't truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Flow of battle: SEI A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto theSatsui no Hadou.Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Aikido Katsumi uses aikido. Aikido is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy" or as "the Way of harmonious spirit." He creates an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Aiki-jujitsu can be broken into three styles: jujitsu (hard); aiki no jutsu (soft); and the combined aikijujitsu (hard/soft). Modern Japanese jujitsu and aikido both originated in aiki jujitsu, which emphasizes "an early neutralization of an attack." Like other forms of jujitsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an attacker. Of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. Daito-ryu is characterized by ample use of atemi, or the striking of vital areas, to set up joint-locking or throwing tactics. Some of the art's striking methods employ the swinging of the outstretched arms to create power and to hit with the fists at deceptive angles, as may be observed in techniques such as the atemi that sets up gyaku ude-dori (reverse elbow lock). Kana regarded one of the unique characteristics of the art to be its preference for controlling a downed attacker's joints with one's knee to leave one's hands free to access weapons or to deal with the threat of other attackers. Tai Chi Tai Chi mentions the eight basic methods of practice: Peng (ward-off), Lu (rollback), Ji (push), An (press), Cai (grab), Lieh (Break), Zhou (elbow strike), and Khou (shoulder strike). When performing the eight basic methods, the force is directed from the middle finger of the palm. The five fingers are closed to each other and relaxed. The hand leads the elbow, and the shoulder follows. The shoulder also rotates with the waist. This spiral action, whether it is directed forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards, must be crisp and well defined. At the end of the move the shoulders and elbows are relaxed and sunken. There is a feeling of fullness in the fingers. In Tai Chi the navel and the nose form a centerline. The left and right hand control its corresponding half of the body. When the left hand is traveling to the right, or vice versa, the hand should point toward the tip of the nose when traveling up, and toward the tip of the foot while coming down. This way the whole move will not deviate from the midline and the body remains balanced and comfortable. To maintain the flow of Peng force throughout the form is a skill that can only be achieved with years of practice. The student has to pay special attention to appreciate this phenomenon. As to how deep the breathing and how large the force should be used during a practice to achieve the Peng force, I can suggest a simple criterion. Just as a person bends forward to lift an object from the floor, the power generated by this intentional and yet subconscious act is roughly equivalent to the force of the Peng. Once the person straightens up his body the force is not the same as Peng. So one can say the force either stronger or weaker than that of bending forward to lift is not Peng. If a student can sustain the right amount of force, his qi will not be lost. The alertness helps to detect the strength (listening energy) of his opponent. Lu is another basic method of Tai Chi. It is also one of the four direct forces. Lu is frequently used in the Chen Style combat. The power point of Lu is on both wrists. When applied together with rotation of the waist Lu redirects the momentum of the opponent, leading him astride. The saying of “four teals of force can move thousand pounds” about Tai Chi actually is a reference to Lu. During the move the body has to be coordinated: the energy point has to be precise, the shoulders and elbows are lowered, and the qi flows down the spine. The neck and the tailbone form a vertical line and the posture of the body is kept straight. The spine becomes the central axis and the waist rotating around it like a wheel. When the waist and spine turn together smoothly, the force of the opponent is diverted to either side of the body. The more the hands and the waist coordinate, the stronger the power of the Lu. At the point of contact the move should be light, precise, quick, and continuous. With the rotation of the waist the forward momentum of the opponent is unchanged, nonstop, and unbroken. His speed is suddenly exaggerated, and a lack of compensation invariably results in a loss of balance. Lu can be performed with one or both hands. The one-handed move is used during the transition from Twist Step (Ao Bu) to Hidden Hand Punch. In this sequence, the right hand diverts the charging opponent by an upward and backward action. Simultaneously the right footsteps forward and a punch are delivered at a close range. The two-handed Lu is seen in a number of sequences, such as the Oblique Form, and Green Dragon rising out of Water converting into Both Hand Push. The force of Lu cannot be dissociated from that of Peng (ward-off). Otherwise its energy will crumble. As that happens, the rotational force of the waist cannot be fully expressed and the Lu generates much less power, leading to a substandard effect. This point deserves special attention. Ji is also one of the eighth basic methods. It belongs to the direct forces and is frequently applied in the Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan. When used in a close range Ji can cause an opponent to lose balance. It is also an extension of Peng, aiming to compromise the attacker. Ji can be delivered in a number of ways: using one-hand, both-hands, the elbow, the shoulder, the chest, the back, the hip, or the thigh. The move can be adjusted at anytime. It can assault the opponent if he is holding back. When he moves forward, Ji can displace his momentum to miss the target. Ji is a technique used in close range, so the body must be stable. This provides flexible mobility and maximal adaptability during combat. An (press) is one of the eight basic methods and is another of the direct forces. It is a common technique in Tai Chi Chuan. An means to close and to shut down. Its focal point of force is transmitted from the center or the root of the palm, while the center revolves around the waist. The energy (qi) is accumulated in the tan t’ien. An can be delivered with one or both hands. The proper posture of An dictates that the shoulders be sunken and elbows submerged. With folding the chest and loosening the waist, the body is kept erect while the qi descends to the tan t’ien. The turning of the waist brings the whole torso into motion, coordinating the upper and lower body into a single compact system. “Both hands have to sink downwards, otherwise the shoulders would be elevated, rending the form useless.” Therefore it is critical to make sure the shoulders and elbows are sunken in order to express the power of An. Cai is another of the eight basic methods. It is one of four indirect forces. In Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan, Cai is basically meant grab and hold (qin na). There are many ways to deliver Cai, including single Cai, double Cai, elbow Cai, and chest Cai. Almost any part of the body can be integrated into a Cai move. To understand and execute Cai in Tai Chi, the practitioner must first acquire the skills of detecting, neutralizing, and applying force. These skills are essential to perform this basic method of Chen Style Tai Chi. In Cai the movement of the body and the footsteps merge beautifully, creating agility and variations. Whether it is grab or counter grab, hold or reverse-hold, this basic method is very practical. When Cai is used, concrete and fathom forces are often alternated and intermingled, making it hard for the opponent to anticipate. The essence of Cai is to maintain a sharp eye and a quick hand, targeting the muscles and the joints of the opponent. The goal is to strike the bones and grab the ligaments, rendering him defenseless. These are the basics of grab and the essences of hold (Cai). Lieh can be applied by single, double, outward, inward, upward or downward action. For example a single Lieh can be used when the opponent grabs my collar. Using the principle of leverage I spiral downward my body and roll my arm upward, attacking his elbow joint. The single Lieh can be delivered in a flash and causes significant damage. It should be applied with precision and caution. The double Lieh and the downward Lieh are easier to learn, but the amount of force exerted requires special attention. The execution of the outward lieh, inward lieh, and upward Lieh requires a sharper turn of the body. These moves are prone to cause injury to the elbow and arm of the opponent. Zhou can be executed in a number of ways: single Zhou, doubling Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou across the waist, Zhou to the heart, upswing Zhou, back-breaking Zhou, back-to-back Zhou. Single Zhou is used most often. For example in Shield Heart with Elbow, the move involves single Zhou. In 38 Section Routine switching from Oblique Form to Buddha Stump the strike is an across the waist Zhou. During the transition from Ground Hitting Punch to Double Kick involves the backbreaking Zhou. The last few moves in Cannon Fist consist of several Zhou moves: across the waist Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou to the heart, and back-to-back Zhou. The move after “Go Straight with Left Palm into the Well” is a double front Zhou. In Xin Jia a step-back downward pressing Zhou follows Reverse Rolling of the Curtain. Khou is one of the eight basic methods of Tai Chi. It belongs to the indirect forces. Khou is also an explosive strike delivered at close range. The method uses parts of the body between the shoulder and the knee to attack. For example: shoulder strike (inside or outside shoulder), and chest strike. If the attacker tries to encroach from the front, I will use Peng to neutralize his action, followed by chest strike to hit his upper body. If the attack tries to wrap around me from behind, I will quickly fold my chest and loosen my waist. This will be followed with a back strike to the chest of the attacker. There are also Khou striking with the hip and the buttock. CHI-BLOCKING One must know of all the pressure points in the body, from the weakest to the greatest, in order to perform Chi blocking. When chi-blocking, whatever point the user hits on the victim, though it must be a precise point, it would end up failing, and the victim's body part would be rendered useless. DITANGQUAN Ditangquan, (Chinese: 地趟拳, literally "ground tumbling boxing") is a category of martial art that originated in the Shandong Province of China during the Song Dynasty (960-1279).The major characteristic of ditangquan is the ability to perform tumbles, falls, turns, somersaults and aerial acrobatics using those techniques for both offense and defense.Since the time of its origin, this martial art has spread throughout China and has been incorporated into other martial arts styles. Although ditangquan exists as a traditional style, extant versions of it were unknown to the Chinese modern wushu coaches and players of the 1970s; as a result, a "new" version of ditangquan was created based on the tumbling techniques of monkey and drunken styles, but without the characteristic monkey or drunken movements. Today, traditional versions of ditangquan can still be found included as parts of other styles, such as in chuojiao, or as separate martial arts, such as Fujian góuquán (dog style); in the traditional styles, there is less emphasis on tumbling and more emphasis on attacking and defending while falling on the ground. In modern wushu, however, the "new" ditangquan remains a common style used in competition today. TAEKKYEON Taekkyeon contains many kinds of techniques, including hand and leg techniques as well as joint locks, throws and head butts. The whole body is used in each movement. Taekkyeon teaches a great variety of kicks, especially low kicks, knees, jumps. The basic steps are geometric and at the core of all advanced movement. All movements are natural to the human body. The movements of Taekkyon are fluid with the practitioners constantly moving. One of its most striking characteristics is the motion called gumsil or ogeum jil: It is a constant bending and stretching of one's knees, giving the art a dance-like appearance. This motion is also used in the Korea mask dance talchum, so both arts look similar in a way. Taekkeyon does not make use of abrupt knee motions. The principles and methods used to extend the kick put more emphasis on grace and alignment for whole-body strength, as with the arm motions. In competition, the players must use a foot work called pumbalkki (품밟기) which looks like a dance. The meaning of pumbalkki is "to step the pum". Pum refers to the triangular look of the hanja 品, as pumbalkki has a triangular form as well. The hanja pum means "level" or "goods", but it is used only because of its shape, not because of its meaning. There are no set forms nor a fixed curriculum within the traditional system. Masters may create their own personalized system for teaching the basic techniques. Taekkyeon uses a lot of high, medium and low kicks. Sweeps with straight forward low kicks using the ball of the foot and the heel and flowing crescent-like high kicks. There are many kicks that move the leg outward from the middle, which is called gyeot chagi, and inward from the outside using the side of the heels and the side of the feet. The art also uses tricks like inward trips, wall-jumping, fake-outs, tempo, and slide-stepping. The art is also like a dance in which the fighter constantly changes stance from left to right by stepping forward and backwards with arms up and ready to guard, blending arm movements with leg. SUMMONING Summoning Puppet Technique - The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport creatures across long distances instantly via blood. Before a creature summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mold their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. It should be noted that anyone can summon a contracted creature as long as they have the blood of someone who has made a contract, the seal of the summoned creature and a source of sufficient chakra that the summon will accept. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the chakra used. Jujutsu Jujutsu (柔術:じゅうじゅつ jūjutsu?), literally translates to "Soft Skills". However, more accurately, it means the art of using indirect force, such as joint locks or throwing techniques, to defeat an opponent, as opposed to direct force such as a punch or a kick. This is not to imply that jujutsu does not teach or employ strikes, but rather that the art's aim is the ability to use an attacker's force against him or her, and counter-attack where they are weakest or least defended. Methods of combat included striking (kicking, punching), throwing (body throws, joint-lock throws, unbalance throws), restraining (pinning, strangulating, grappling, wrestling) and weaponry. Defensive tactics included blocking, evading, off balancing, blending and escaping. Minor weapons such as the tantō (dagger), ryufundo kusari (weighted chain), jutte (helmet smasher), and kakushi buki (secret or disguised weapons) were almost always included in koryū jujutsu. Most of these were battlefield-based systems to be practiced as companion arts to the more common and vital weapon systems. At the time, these fighting arts went by many different names, including kogusoku, yawara, kumiuchi, and hakuda. In reality, these grappling systems were not really unarmed systems of combat, but are more accurately described as means whereby an unarmed or lightly armed warrior could defeat a heavily armed and armored enemy on the battlefield. Ideally, the samurai would be armed and would not need to rely on such techniques. In later times, other koryū developed into systems more familiar to the practitioners of the jujutsu commonly seen today. These systems are generally designed to deal with opponents neither wearing armor nor in a battlefield environment. For this reason, they include extensive use of atemi waza (vital-striking technique). These tactics would be of little use against an armored opponent on a battlefield. They would, however, be quite valuable to anyone confronting an enemy or opponent during peacetime dressed in normal street attire. Occasionally, inconspicuous weapons such as knives or tessen (iron fans) were included in the curriculum. Today, jujutsu is practiced in many forms, both ancient and modern. Various methods of jujutsu have been incorporated or synthesized into judo and aikido, as well as being exported throughout the world and transformed into sport wrestling systems, adopted in whole or part by schools of karate or other unrelated martial arts, still practiced as they were centuries ago, or all of the above. 'Occupation' Sangokushi Rank: King Weapon of Choice HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT CHI STRINGS These strings are constructs made from very concentrated chi so they can be seen by people besides the user. A skilled user can suppress the chi so that the strings are invisible. These strings essentially act as an extension of the user which allows then to manipulate whatever is attached to their strings such as both abiotic and biotic factors. Chi can also be transferred via the stings. The User can use chakra strings to trip cause bodily harm to their opponent. Users can also use chakra strings to control a person like a puppet. This technique is limited to one main string per finger for normal humans, but skilled users are able to emit enough strings to control over one hundred puppets. EXTENDABLE BO STAFF: Carry size: 12 inches; Battle Extension: 6 Feet Chi Allignment The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force.Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction.To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. Chi Base Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Allies/Enemies Sangokushi Usagi Tanaka Nathan Elliot Yuki Ai Oren Sato The Kitsune God Physiology Being the daughter of God of War and Warriors, Bishamoten, and born as a fox-turned-human, Aki isn't considered normal, nor are her descendants. Due to her pure blood of both kitsune and god, including her supernatural ability, allows Aki to shift into a fox form. A downside to this bloodline is that males cannot shift into a fox form due to the ability being prone to females only, but then both male and female descendants are given abilities that are at the peak of what one would call superhuman, but this was before the Yoru family was introduced to Chi in the 9th and 10th Generation that pushed past the orginal boundaries of the families abilities ten-fold. While the Men kept the abilities alone, there are instances to where a rare line of females could shift into a kitsune form, though in Yoru legend once we die we all turn into kitsunes in order to join Aki. * Superhuman Strength: Before 9th and 10th Gen's discovery of Chi, the Yoru family's members where only able to pick up items three times their weight. When 9th and 10th Gen learned of Chi, they could pick up things up to ten-times their weight. Though all generations had strong legs; strong enough to jump from building to building, sometimes even skipping one. * Superhuman Agility: By the time 8th generation came around, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. Now with 9th and 10th and Chi, their agility increases by three times its original power. * Superhuman Reflexes: All members have reflexes greater than the finest MMA fighter and with 9th and 10th, their reflex powers are doubled. * Superhuman Speed: 8th Gen and above all have an average speed on par with a horse, so about sixty mph while 9th and 10th can reach par with a Eurasian Hobby Bird at one hundred mph. * Enhanced Senses: All five senses, hearing, smelling, tasting, touching, and seeing are enhanced, especially with those with two shades of eye color. 9th and 10th Gen increase the senses by triple the original enhancment. The Hybrid Physiology Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of yōkai, or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as fox spirit. However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Because the word spirit is used to reflect a state of knowledge or enlightenment, all long-lived foxes gain supernatural abilities HYBRID - There are no documented Hybrids in the Yoru Clan, seeing as that no one has been able to change into a fox form due to their low level in chi, chakra, or life power, until Katsumi. During her slumber state, Katsumi trained within her 'Mother's' Realm, and was given the ability to turn into a Hybrid with the fusion of her body and Aki's, gaining her powers, but not able to withstand that power without proper training, and more enhanced abilities that she IS able to withstand. In Japanese Mythology, Kitsunes were just foxes with the ability to turn into female, but it can also be vice versa. Instead of the original fox hybrid where the hybrid had the face of a fox and body of a human while covered in fur from head to toe, the First Form attributes from the orginal kitsune is just the tails, ears, eyes, sharp canines and the enhanced abilities. The prime age that the first form can be concluded by is by age 17. *Supernatural Condition- Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering Training from Hell territory might suffice. *Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhuman skilled in the use of weaponry. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basically in Primary or Secondary form, they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. *Fear Inducement- The user can make people unwillingly very frightened. The user psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals.The victim’s perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. The user can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack.Some users may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Others might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. *Natural Weaponry-The user's body possesses natural weapons (claws, fangs, blades, beaks, clubbed tails, etc.) and they know how to use these weapons. *Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Alteration Manipulations - Ocular Abilities - Enhancements Alteration: Electricity Manipulation : The ability to manipulate electricity # Electro-kinetic Combat : The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. # Electricity Generation Limitations: * Generating too much may cause unconsciousness. * Cannot manipulate generated electricity. * May have a limit for the amount of electricity generated. * Users ofElemental Cancellation can negate generated electricity. * May not be able to stop generating electricity. Air Manipulation : The ability to manipulate air # Aero-kinetic Combat : The power to use air in physical combat # Wind Generation : The ability to generate wind Limitations: * Overuse may tire user out. * Deep breath may be needed. * Using near fire-based environments may increase the heat. Fire Manipulation: The ability to manipulate fire * Pyrokinetic Combat * Fire Generation Limitations: * May be unable to create fire, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power can be catastrophic. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Fire Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. * Users can be overpowered by Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. * Unless user has Cosmic Fire Manipulation or Hell-Fire Manipulation/Holy Fire Manipulation, oxygen is needed as fuel. * May be limited to controlling/immunity to the fire they create. Ocular Abilities The Bloody and Colorless Sky For an odd reason after the birth of Aki Yoru's and Hiro Yamanaka's daughter, Kyoko, her eyes had a mix of both her parents. On the right, a dark grey color and the left, a bloody red. Aki figured it was because of the mix of her kitsune/god blood and her husband's human blood that their daughter's eye color varied, and why 10 generations of the Yoru Clan's eyes varied. Regardless of the eye color, each of the Yoru clan members has the blood of a fox-god in them since Aki was born as a fox-turned-human from the god of war Bishamonten. The majority of the mixed eye color is prone to females and is rare to males in the Yoru Family. These eyes that are given to the females allow them to shift into a fox form. It's highly rare to shift during the day, but when it's night, the ability to shift is at its highest, but then it's rare for anyone in the family to shift ever since Aki. Using the red eye, the user can see more than a normal human can see thermal-infrared images of what they currently see if put to action, allowing different temperatures to be seen through that eye. Using the grey eye allows to see Ultraviolet light more than it's normal capacity by a black-light, or Ultraviolet A. With the enhanced sense of sight due to the blood of a kitsune/god mix, the user can move up to Ultraviolet B, a medium wave absorbed by the ozone layer, and rare occasions can include Ultraviolet C, but it's mostly limited to UVA and UVB. The user, which is mainly female, can use this ability as many times as they want, but as many times as they use it, the ocular powers of the eye weakens and then redness in their eye fades and then once it has gone completely there will be no regaining it, even with the help of Aki. The Amber Factor The Amber Factor deals with the Hybrids in the Clan. Aki Yoru recieved the Amber Eye once she reached the century mark in her life and gained her nine tail and full Fox - Demon abilities that would help her out through the rest of her lifetime protecting her family for generations to come. The Amber eye actually holds the abilities of the Blood and Colorless Sky in one with the additional ability to the power of illusion. This ability is also called Greek Tragedy. # Greek Tragedy : The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. The power depends on the users field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The user can last as long as the victim is in the sight of the user. Limitations: * Blindness Inducement * This power is some form of telepathy illusion that can be use against the user if the victim has the mental capabilities and will power. * Any interruption with the user line of sight can instantly cancel the illusion. * Limited time of illusion, victim may or will discover the secrets of the telepathic effect of the illusion. * This ability will not work on immortals or semi-immortals. * Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. * May require eye-to-eye contact. Anger Empowerment The power to gain strength from anger. User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the anger or even slow or stop aging. 'The Galaxy Formation' ' challenger_ahri_concept_zeronis_by_zeronis-d8f4zjb.jpg ' The Galaxy Formation was based on the concept of the Three Main Galaxies: Elliptical, Spiral, and Irregular, but the main focus is on the Spiral. Why it is, is because of the form of the center and from the center are its arms. In Aki's point of view, the arms are like tails, and she the center. And within the arms are millions, billions, trillions of stars. Within Aki's tails are Ten Generations of her kin, and so she passes the Formation to Kat. Since the death of all Yoru, but Kat, Aki has gained more family than she would've liked in the Nether Realm, but has put them to further use for the last of their family in order to protect Kat and the linage. Within the Galaxy Fox Form, Kat holds ten tails, instead of what a full-bred Kitsune would have, that being nine tails or just one. The Tails allow Kat to access ten people at a time. Take this as a new way of summoning, but instead of physical bodies that can be touched and touch you back, it's just an astral body, but contains the same knowledge that the entity had before it passed. 'Background' [ y'all don't need one ''] 'Peak Human System''' Peak Human Accuracy Maximum Brain Capacity Category:Yoru Family Category:Sangokushi Category:Generation 1 Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Lone Soul